Frost Magic
by nicrt
Summary: There's this odd boy in Hogwarts. Snowy white hair, icy pale skin and glistening white teeth? He's always playing tricks on people, always fooling around and never missing a beat at causing trouble. It's a wonder why someone like him is in the house of Rowena Ravenclaw. But then again, the most brilliant of all often comes from the most unlikely places.
1. The Letter

**Disclaimer: Characters/factions/items that were not mentioned in any Harry Potter, Rise of the Guardians or Guardians of Childhood franchise belong to me. I do not own any characters/factions/items that do belong to any of the franchise (e.g Jack Frost, Harry Potter, etc.).**

* * *

**_The Letter_**

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Frost,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

* * *

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

Uniform

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags._

Set Books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk_  
A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot_  
Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling_  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch_  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore_  
Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger_  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander_  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARSARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus  
Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions


	2. The Wandmaker

**Disclaimer: Characters/factions/items that were not mentioned in any Harry Potter, Rise of the Guardians or Guardians of Childhood franchise belong to me. I do not own any characters/factions/items that do belong to any of the franchise (e.g Jack Frost, Harry Potter, etc.).**

**_The Wandmaker_**

He was a man with white hair and silvery eyes, watching his every movement. His grin stretched from ear to ear, the sign of how grandfatherly this man was like though. His hands were old and calloused, the signs of a skilled wandmaker.

"Hello there…" said Ollivander, "ah welcome lad. I see Hogwarts has found herself a rather interesting student. Now then, here for your wand yes? Hold out your wand-hand then. Oh this is certainly rare, to find someone ambidextrous…"

He pulled out a box and took a wand out, bright brown and smooth.

"Now let me see…maple, dragon heartstring, 9 inches- no, no, that's not right…"

The next was darker in colour, rougher than the first.

"Here lad; oak, 7 inches, unicorn hair, quite sturdy…and no…this is not right for you…Hmmm, looks like we have tricky one here eh? Let's see now…"

Box after box, wand after wand; the boy was getting impatient from it.

"Alder- no, not for you…how about this, phoenix feather and birch…I'm afraid that's not right…"

Then a bright light sparked in Ollivander's eyes. He walked up to one shelf and pulled out another box.

"Well here's a rather peculiar one…" He said, lifting the wand from its home.

It was long, with its brown wood twisted from tip to base. The handgrip was thin and when it reached the end, a slight curved crook was there.

"Feather from a phoenix's tail, wood of a willow, sturdy and fifteen inches…an odd mix indeed." Ollivander beamed. "Now give it a swish."

The moment he touched the wand, a glowing blue emitted from within the grooves. A touch of white frost covered the wand and when he only flicked it, snowflakes fell from the ceiling.

"Interesting…" the wandmaker looked up towards the falling snow. "You seem to have a cold gift boy, literally! A knack at wintery spells…how odd…"

Then he looked at the boy: white hair, blue eyes, pale skin and warm gaze.

"Though I'm not one to judge of what's odd and what's not am I mister…?"

"It's Jack." A smile formed on the boy's face. "Jack Frost."


	3. The Train Station

**Disclaimer: Characters/factions/items that were not mentioned in any Harry Potter, Rise of the Guardians or Guardians of Childhood franchise belong to me. I do not own any characters/factions/items that do belong to any of the franchise (e.g Jack Frost, Harry Potter, etc.).**

**A/N: **Thank you for all the lovely loves in the reviews!

* * *

**_The Train Station_**

The platform was crowded, with parents and children scurrying here and there as the large scarlet train waited patiently at the side. He was watching all the smiles, the laughter, the tears and the hugs. He curled up into himself, bare feet on the seat and arms around his thin torso. His fingers found his wand in his pocket, rolling the smooth wood about on his fingertips. He slouched further onto the cushioned seat and huffed an exasperated sigh.

The crowd began to thin until he could see the ones who had accompanied him here. A small girl with bright brown hair and olive skin, waved enthusiastically at him, the biggest grin on her face. A much smaller man with spiky golden-blonde hair waved too, lazily but with a bright smile. The biggest one in a thick red coat merely nodded in farewell. Aster hadn't bothered to show, still sulking about the prank he pulled a day ago.

The boy pulled his wand out and tapped the window's glass with its tip. The touch caused an eruption of patterns, swirls and streaks of white ice enveloped the whole window in a matter of seconds. The frost curtained the faces; all smiling, all hopeful. He put his wand back in his pockets and sighed.

All the other children were already boarding the Hogwarts-bound train. And so with a lurch forward, the locomotive vehicle started its journey, along with young and bright students. The compartments were full, everyone talking and everyone making friends. No one else was in the compartment with him.

It was like Jack Frost was invisible to the world again.


	4. Of Sorting Hats

**Disclaimer: Characters/factions/items that were not mentioned in any Harry Potter, Rise of the Guardians or Guardians of Childhood franchise belong to me. I do not own any characters/factions/items that do belong to any of the franchise (e.g Jack Frost, Harry Potter, etc.).**

* * *

**_Of Sorting Hats_**

The Great Hall was a grand splendour to behold. The ceiling was the bright night sky, stars illuminating the translucent blackness. Floating candles that were a-head-high had their flames flickering, scattered around the hall. Banners of red, green, blue and yellow hung from the walls, with pictures of a lion, a snake, an eagle and a badger printed on them. Four very large and very long tables took up most of the floor area of the hall, each one seated by tens of hundreds of students. At the end of the hall, where another table faced them horizontally, sat the adults; the teachers of the school.

If Jack wasn't so busy trying to trip other students, he would have taken notice of it all.

He did notice when the throng of students he was with halted and he almost collided with a brute of a first year. Jack tried to look over the shoulders of the students, catching glimpses of what was going on. The old hag- sorry _professor_- who had caught him trying to freeze another students' nose off was standing before the group of students with what seemed like an old hat in hand. She placed the hat on the stool prepared; Jack wondered if they were supposed to pull a rabbit out of the hat as an entrance exam.

But this being a magic school, the obvious wasn't to be expected.

(Jack remembered when he met Aster; how was he supposed to know he wasn't a kangaroo?)

(Then again the bunny ears were a big giveaway in spite of the Australian accent.)

The hat started to sing. Something about huffypuffers, grindofors and the like as well as it being called the Sorting Hat. The professor, who had addressed herself as McGonagall, then announced, "When I call out your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." From the long scroll, she read off the names, from the As all the way till the Fs.

Which was when she called out, "Frost, Jack."

Jack pocketed his wand he'd been twirling and walked up to the stool. Professor McGonagall made a point to glare at him for a moment as he sat down. When the hat touched his snowy white hair, a vibration caused it to ruffle a bit. It was then that Jack realised the Hat had chuckled.

"Oh how interesting." it said in Jack's ear. "It looks like the school would be in a big surprise with you here. I see a boldness not many dare to take, a rather honest personality and a mind that's very, very capable. But above all else, a determination to prove your worth…"

"Are you telepathic or something?" Jack couldn't help but think.

The hat burst out laughing. "And a sense of humour as well." Jack could hear the smile in it's voice. "Hmm…but perhaps with your talent…"

"RAVENCLAW!"


End file.
